Le costume
by Anders Andrew
Summary: La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce costume, c'était dans sa penderie. Et désormais Stan le portait comme une seconde peau pour jouer son propre rôle dans une maison qui avait été la sienne.


**Titre** : Le costume

 **Fandom** : Gravity Falls (spoiler épisode 12 saison 2)

 **Rating** : PG

 **Nombre de mots** : 753

 **Commentaires** : Ce texte est un gen familial sur une relation fraternelle qui se casse la gueule

* * *

Une fois la surprise passée, Stanford se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà vu ce costume quelque part.

Stanley le portait d'une certaine façon qui faisait que même sur quelqu'un d'autre, même au bout de 30 ans, l'habit lui paraissait familier. C'était un costume sobre, noir, en daim, une matière qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement à l'époque...

Il provenait de sa propre penderie.

Le fait étant qu'il ne l'avait jamais porté. Il l'avait acheté pour une occasion spéciale - il ne se souvenait même plus laquelle. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans son style vestimentaire, c'était vieillot et triste, un vêtement que l'on ne porte que pour un enterrement ou un entretien d'embauche; Ford préférait ses pull-over à coll roulé, moelleux et confortables, les pans de son imperméable flottant dans le vent derrière lui. Une image qu'il aimait donner de scientifique un peu romanesque, mais tellement appropriée dans son cas...

Toujours est-il que le costume n'allait pas à Stanley. Il le faisait paraître excessivement vieux. Mais ils étaient vieux.

En vérité, cela faisait tellement longtemps que Stanford ne s'était pas regardé dans un miroir qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler Stan, d'observer les moindres changements sur sa figure en se demandant lesquels se retrouvaient sur ses propres traits...

Voir le visage de Stanley ainsi, ridé, terni, fatigué, lui fit un certain choc. Il ne pensait pas que le temps ferait autant de ravage sur son frère, surtout si l'on considère le confort dont il a bénéficié en vivant ici, au milieu de la forêt...

Où était resté le jeune homme vigoureux dont il avait gardé le souvenir ? Celui avec lequel il s'était battu comme un beau diable, avant de disparaître à travers le portail pour ce qui lui avait paru une éternité ?

Il avait cédé la place à un vieil homme bougon ne prenant pas soin de lui. Un peu bedonnant, le cheveu rare, les tempes grises. Des cernes larges sous les yeux. Mais toujours cette large carrure d'épaules, ce menton volontaire, cet air insupportable de suffisance - qu'il avait tant de fois essayé de copier.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire à ce vieillard qu'il était heureux de le voir, mais ç'aurait été mentir. Il n'avait jamais espéré que Stan le ramènerait dans sa dimension d'origine. Il avait construit quelque chose ailleurs, tant bien que mal pour survivre. Il s'était fait une raison à l'idée qu'il ne retournerait jamais chez lui...et à présent il était à nouveau arraché à son foyer d'adoption pour tout recommencer depuis le départ.

Et pour quoi faire ? Il n'avait manqué à personne. Stanley avait pris sa place, il avait joué le rôle de Stanford Fillbrick Pines durant toutes ces années, et personne n'avait jamais trouvé rien à y redire. Ford avait disparu littéralement disparu de la surface de la Terre pendant 30 ans et personne ne s'en était aperçu, personne n'avait seulement tiqué, pas le moindre frémissement, rien.

Il aurait tout aussi bien pu mourir dans cette autre dimension, pour l'importance que cela aurait eu. C'était comme s'il n'existait déjà plus.

Toutefois, il se trompait. En croisant le regard concerné de Stan, il sut qu'il se trompait même lourdement.

Il y avait bien une personne pour qui cela comptait. Une personne qui avait passé 30 ans à le chercher, mettant ainsi en péril l'univers tout entier sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Il était en colère contre cette personne, il était hargneux, amer, rancunier. Il lui en voulait terriblement.

Pourtant une petite part de lui, une toute petite part, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante. Parce que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, la tension et les malentendus, il lui manquait encore suffisamment pour ne pas abandonner les recherches, en 30 longues années. Tout le monde pouvait bien l'oublier à tout jamais, Stan avait continué de croire qu'il pourrait le ramener.

Bien sûr, c'était stupide, et illogique, et dangereux. C'état l'unique chose à ne pas faire, la pire alternative, et elle avait failli leur coûter très chère. Mais cela faisait aussi naître un sentiment étrange, le pincement de quelque chose de tendre et sensible dans la poitrine de Ford, quelque chose qu'il avait soigneusement enfoui depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans cette dimension hostile où seule importait sa survie, et qui lui était indubitablement agréable.

Une once de satisfaction. Un regain d'affection. L'impression de servir enfin à quelque chose de vrai, de réel.

Ford avait presque oublié ce que cela faisait d'avoir un frère jumeau - d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aimait pleinement...et qu'il aimait aussi en retour.


End file.
